


As desire passes through

by milexandmore



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom, TLSP
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, first milex fanfic, tlsp area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is happy their project is finally getting real, he has been dreaming of making an album with Miles for years now. All the time, when he has been talking of it with his mates or with people around him, they always taking it has a joke even Miles has not taking it serious until that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first milex fanfic, hope you like it, feedbacks are welcome^^

Alex is happy their project is finally getting real, he has been dreaming of making an album with Miles for years now. All the time, when he has been talking of it with his mates or with people around him, they always taking it has a joke even Miles has not taking it serious until that night.

That night when they had celebrate the end of the “Favourite Worst Nightmare” tour in some pub, and Miles was a bit too drunk to get back to his flat.

“Come to sleep at my place, you can’t even remember which way to go to get back to your flat!” says Alex laughing

“Oh come on Al, I’m not that drunk…” but as Miles answers this he almost falls on the floor after he lost his balance on the pavement

“See, exactly what I’d said… Let me drive you back to my flat I live just down the road”

“Ok,so… I don’t think I have much choice anyway”

Alex feels a bit offended at that, it’s seems like it’s a duty for Miles to come to his place...

They walk to Alex’s flat silently, with Miles’s arm on Alex shoulders, and Alex’s arm on Miles back to keeping him from losing his balance once again.

“Welcome to my home, fancy a drink?” Alex says exited

“Don’t you think I’d already drink too much…” Miles says a bit amused

“Yeah you’re right... I suppose you prefer to go to bed and deal with your drunkenness… here is my bedroom you can take my bed I’ll took the settee” he answers, disappointed to not have a chance to talk a bit with Miles before crawling to bed.

“No Al, I’ll take the settee it’ll be alright”

“You’ll sleep better on my bed; I don’t think I catch so much sleep anyway…”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, yeah”

Miles goes to bed, while Alex sits on the settee pulling out some lyrics sheets. He hardly catches sleep at night that’s the reason of his naps on the middle of the afternoon, so not to lose his time on stupid stuff, he is used to sit down and work on some lyrics or some music until he finally fall asleep beyond tired.

After a few hours he had finally finished a song, but as he grabs his guitar to try to find a melody he had a mental block any chords he’s trying to use doesn’t seems to fit with the lyrics...

Miles wakes up and he light up the bedside lamp to see what time it is: 5:00 AM, definitely too early Miles thinks to himself but as he get back under the cover to catch some more sleep, he ears some guitar strumming and Alex gentle voice, singing some lyrics... Miles decides to get up to see what the boy next door was doing at such an early time.

Miles get out of Alex’s bedroom and tiptoe to the living room not wanting to interrupt Alex singing.

“...if only they were seventeen, waiting patiently, he stood between the fraying seam...” Alex stops playing abruptly as he heard someone bang into some furniture behind him “Fuck...”curse Miles between his teeth, then he realises Alex had stopped singing and is staring at him.

“I’m sorry, didn’t want to interrupt, keep going...”says Miles

“No, no... it’s nowt, did I wake you up?”

“No, no I wake up a few minutes ago and I heard you singing some songs, so I decided to get up, I’m sorry to have disturb you...”

“It’s ok I was about to stop anyway... and trying to catch some sleep...”

“What you didn’t sleep at all???”

“No I tell you I didn’t catch so much sleep at night, that’s why I’m such a napper most afternoon if I can...”

“Oh I see now... What was this song you were singing, it didn’t seem familiar?”

“Yeah, it’s nowt I wrote it tonight but I didn’t think it fit with the style of my band and I can’t find any chords to go well with it... so it might stay in a drawer...”

“Can you please singing it again... for me...?”

“Well if you insist, but I warn you it’s far from good, especially the chord...The time has come again, slowly walking down the steps, to where she would have been, if only there were seventeen, waiting patiently, he stood between the fraying seam...”

Miles grabs a guitar that was near the settee and asks “May I try somethin’...?”

“Sure…” says Alex hesitant

“Keep singing...”

“Hiding from himself, as well as everybody else...”

“Maybe we could make it slower like... Hiding from himself... as well as everybody else...”suggests Miles

“Whoa Miles what was this riff you had just done? It was perfect...”

“Well I find it yesterday while I was... you know practicing a bit my guitar skill, and as I heard you singing I was thinking it may be going well with it...”

“You know what, why don’t we write this song together?”

“Yeah but as you said it doesn’t fit well the Monkeys style neither does mine...”

Suddenly Alex wants to take his chance to seriously ask his best mate to do this record it had been dreaming of for some years...

“Well maybe we could not only write this song together but an entire record, you know...”

“What you wanna leave the Arctic Monkeys???”

“No, no... Of course not, we can do it, as I don’t know... a side project or summat like this, what do you think?”

“Well I think... it’s a fucking great idea mate!”

“Really you wanna do this with me?”

“Yeah it would be great... but can we start it like in a month or somethin’ like this ‘cause I’m going to France for some holiday in 3 days...”

“Yeah... no problem... I could try to write a few things when you will be over there and when you’ll come back we work on it together...”

“Great, I’m so happy to make a record with you Mr Turner...”says Miles laughing

“You don’t even know how much I’m happy too Mr Kane” says Alex joining Miles in his laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In this chapter I put a bit of French talking but I did a translation of this between bracket for those of you who are not familiar with French._

Three days after, around 8:00 AM:

Alex gets up waking up by some loud knocking at his door.

“Mi, what the fuck are you doing here at such an early time?”

“What ‘re you up to for the next month?” asks Miles even not taking the time to answer Alex question first.

“Well, I suppose I’ll be writing some tunes while waiting for you to come back from your holiday as I told you...”

“What do you say ‘bout we’re gonna France together and try to write some tunes there?” says Miles rather excited.

“I thought you were going there for some holiday?” answers Alex intrigued.

“Well that was the plan but me mates from The Rascals left me on me own, I don’t wanna go on holiday alone,... I know that I’ll be bored...”

“Oh I see... so I’m like your B plan?” says Alex pretending to be offended...

“No Al, don’t take it that way…” responds Miles a bit panicked...

“It’s ok Mi, I’m only joking you know… So when ‘re we supposed to leave?” chuckles a bit Alex

“Well, that’s the point, I hope you ready to pack in a hurry ‘cause we had our train in less than one hour.” tells Miles getting his excitement back.

“What??? Mi! Why didn’t you tell me before?”says Alex already rushing to his bedroom to start to pack his belongings.

“Well I wanna surprise you,… and I thought it might be fun…”answers Miles following him

“Next time please think twice, I’m sure I’ll forget half of what I’ve to take at this speed!”

“I’m sorry,… but we’re gonna make it on time, I’m gonna help you” and with that Miles takes some of Alex clothes to put on his suitcase while Alex is rummaging through his bathroom to pack his toilet bag.

30 minutes after they are heading outside Alex apartment.

“So how much time have we got left?”

“About 15 minutes, are you ready to run?” asks Miles with a challenging look, and not a second after they are rushing downstairs and yelling a taxi as soon as they step outside the building.

Within 10 minutes they arrive at the train station and they still have to run to catch their train on time.

They jump on the train and sit down on their respective place.

“So,… you still think it was fun?” says Alex trying to catch his breath.

“Maybe not as fun as I was thinking, but your face is quite worth it…”

 “What, what’s wrong with me face?”

“Nothin’, just… Your hair is a mess, and you’re as red as a tomato!”

“I bet you haven’t see your face ‘cause I don’t think you’re in a better state, Mr I wanna surprise you!”

“Yeah you probably right, Mr Grumpy!”

And with that they both had a fit of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after, Miles return from the toilet to his seat, and find that Alex had fallen asleep.

He decides to watch him a bit, smiling to himself as he rethink of the panicked face that Alex had made when he had tell him that they had less than an hour to catch their train.

After a few minutes Miles falls asleep in his turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons en Gare du Nord, il est actuellement 11h15. Merci de bien vouloir attendre l’arrêt complet du train avant de descendre sur le quai et veillez à ne rien oublier. Nous vous remercions d’avoir choisi Eurostar pour votre voyage, et nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée…  Lady and Gentleman, we are arriving in Gare du Nord, it is actually 11:15 AM. Please wait for the train to stop completely before heading outside, and make sure to not forget anything. Thanks to have chosen Eurostar for your travel and have a nice day…"_

“Al, we arrived in Paris, Al, wake up, we arrived…” says Miles slowly shaking Alex to wake him up.

“What?...” mumble Alex still half asleep.

“We arrived in Paris… we have to go to eat somethin’ before catching our other train…”

“We had another train? Where the fuck are we going exactly?”

“Can’t tell you it’s a surprise, babe!”

They take their suitcase and bag and head outside the train.

“Tell me we don’t have to run this time, ‘cause I’m so fucking tired…”

“No don’t worry Al, we have like 2 hours to eat and catch our train”

“So where are we gonna eat?”

“Let’s take a look outside the train station to try to find a nice place no too far…”

After a few minutes walking around the train station they find a nice French restaurant…

“Let’s try this one, it doesn”t seems as chocka as the others, no?” offers Miles

“Yeah, please ‘cause I’m fed up to walking around with me fucking suitcase and I’m getting fucking hungry now…” answers Alex struggling with his suitcase behind Miles.

“Ok relax, we’re gonna eat…” giggles Miles looking at Alex insulting his suitcase.

They enter the restaurant and take a seat.

After a few minutes, a waiter arrive

“Alors vous avez fait votre choix messieurs?” (So you had made your choice Sir )

“Oui nous allons prendre... des pâtes à l’arrabiata,… s’il vous plait monsieur…” (Yes we’re gonna take some arrabiata pasta please)

« Très bien c’est noté, vous désirez un appéritif ? » (Sure, do you want an aperitif ? )

« Non… juste une bouteille…  de vin… » (No justle a bottle of wine…)

« Oui, lequel désirez vous ? » (Yes, which one ?)

« Je ne sais pas… le meilleur que vous avez… » says Miles giggling (I dunno…, your best one…)

« Très bien monsieur, je vous apporte cela de suite» (Ok, I’m bringing that immediately) and the waiter distances himself

« Whoah Mi, I didn’t know you can speak French… »

“Well, there are so many things you dunno ‘bout me, Al…” Miles giggles “No seriously, I try to learn a bit of French in a Language School in London, and that’s mainly why I chose to come here, you know try to practice a bit…”

“But why do you choose to learn some French?”

“I dunno… always like this language so I say why not trying to speak it?”

XXXXXXXXXXX

They finish their dinner and head to the bar to pay the note…

“Ça vous fera 44€ s’il vous plait,… voulez vous que je partage l’addition en deux?” adds the waiter as he sees that both boys are heading out their wallets.

“No keep your wallet in your pocket Al, it’s my treat... to make it up to you for making you run this morning…” says Miles as he gives the money to the waiter.

“Well thank you very much Mi” says Alex giving Miles a quick kiss on the cheeks.

The waiter looks at them at once surprised and disgusted.

They head outside the building and Miles asks to Alex:

“Did you see the look on his face Al... when you have kissed me on the cheeks?”

“No, what look Mi?” says Alex a bit worried

“No… nothing, it’s not important, forget ‘bout that…” answers Miles not wanting to break the happy mood of Alex with his concerns…

However Alex had seen the look of worries on Miles face, he knows that something was wrong with the look that had given the waiter even if he didn’t see it, something that had bothered Miles… He decides to note to himself to try to ask him again later what was wrong, and rather chooses to try to distract Miles for the moment…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**


	3. Chapter 3

They were now on their next train to Nantes. After half an hour past in an almost complete silence, both watching the nature passing by the window, Alex turns his head to Miles:

“Mi, what was wrong with this waiter?” he asks carefully

“I told you, it was nothin’...” answers Miles only giving a quick look at him and redirecting his gaze to the window

“No it’s not nowt, it has bother you all the way to here, I can see it in your eyes, please tell me...” says Alex

“Well maybe... I overreacted... but the kiss you had given me on the cheek... I think...made him thinks that we were gay and...”

Alex looks at Miles with wide eyes, he don’t want to make him think that he is gay...

“Oh I see... I’m sorry... I didn’t want to embarrass you... I’ll try to not invade your personal space too much... I’m sorry...it just that sometimes...” Alex speaks quickly, panicked trying to explain himself

“No, no, no! Al, it’s not that which had bothered me...” says Miles trying to reassure Alex “it’s the look that he’d given... it’d made a disgusted face...” says Miles looking down.

“It was the fact that he was homophobic which had bothered you?” asks Alex not sure to understand.

“Yeah, I know we’re not gay and all, but... it was like it was disgusted by us, by our... friendship... I dunno’ we’re just fucking friend what’s wrong with that?” says Miles a bit angry

“Nowt Mi, there’s nowt wrong with this...” says Alex calmly as he approaches Miles to giving him a kiss on his forehead “This guy was just a fucking cunt, forget about him babe...”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right...” replies Miles calming down and redirecting his gaze to the window, then he chuckles to himself.

“What? Why’re you laughin’ now Kane?”

“It just... before I explain you the whole situation you said you’ll try to not invade my personal space too much... but look at you, you’re incapable to control yourself, you had just giving me another kiss on the forehead...”

“Well, I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be, you idiot, it’s how it works between us, we had always invading the other personal space since we’d met, how we’re supposed to change now?” chuckles Miles “...and moreover I think I like it when you give me kiss, I think it’s kinda... cute...” he adds with a shy smile.

Alex blushes at that revelation, and smiles back at Miles not knowing what to answer.

Alex spend the rest of the journey pretending to look at the window but secretly giving a few look at Miles and smilin’, not knowing that Miles had done exactly the same...

They take their belongings and head outside the train.

“So we’re going to stay in Nantes?” asks Alex as they directed themselves to the exit of the Nantes train station.

“Well not quite... we need to take a taxi to arrive exactly where we’re going to stay.” replies Miles carefully

“And how long’s gonna take the ride?” asks Alex slightly tired and a bit worried to pass another hour or more in a taxi.

“Not long Al, just a fifteen minutes or somethin’ I promess it’s gonna worth it...”

“Well... it better will...” replies Alex jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The house Miles had chosen was in the middle of the French countryside with the nearest village to 10 minutes of bike ride, he was really looking forward to relax so that’s why he chose a calm place like this. The stone house was surrounding by small trees and flowers which give it a basically bucolic appearance but this is what Miles had liked about it.

They paid the taxi and moved forward the entrance door, both looking at their surrounding, amazed.

“Whoa Mi, it’s beautiful...” says Alex

“Yeah, it’s even more beautiful that the photo I had seen... I’m so happy we gonna stay a few weeks here together” says Miles placing his arm around Alex neck leading him to the entrance door.

They enter the house and took some time to visit it. In the entrance there was a small stair that leads to the 2 bedrooms and the bathroom upstairs, then just at the right of the entrance was the sitting room with a leather settee and a TV with a small dinner table nearby and at the end of the living room was the kitchen with a wood bar. The house was quite small and cosy and even if they have just arrived, Alex and Miles felt already like home.

They walk upstairs with their suitcases to settle in their respective bedrooms, as Alex decides to take a nap tired from the long travel, Miles decides to looks around to see what they were missing and do a quick shopping list. After a quarter, Miles had done his list and he is heading to Alex’s bedroom to ask him if he was ready to go to do some shopping. But as Miles enters to his room he finds a sleeping Alex... Miles was amazed by the beauty of Alex while he was asleep he looked like an angel and that’s pretty why Miles didn’t find the courage to wake him up, so he decides to leave a note and go shopping alone.

When Alex wakes up and walks downstairs, he is a bit worried as he can’t find Miles but quickly see the note on the table:

 

_Al,_

_I’m going for some shopping as we had nothing to eat,_

_I didn’t want to wake you up, you seems so well asleep and you definitely deserves a good nap after having running all the morning because of my stupid plans, I’m a bit sorry for that by the way..._

_I wouldn’t be long I promise._

_XXX_

_Mi_

 

Alex smiles to himself as he read the note from Miles. As Alex had slept for a good hour, Miles is quick to return and after having tidy all the groceries, they take a seat on the settee.

“Wanna watch TV?” asks Miles

“Yeah, why not...”answers Alex

Miles turns the TV on and a western film appears on screen...

“Oh great, leave this, I love this film, this is Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid!” says Alex excited

 “Oh please, Alex, don’t tell me we’re gonna watch one of your stupid Western film for our first night in France, moreover it’s in French... I don’t think we understand that much...”

“I thought you know how to speak French?” says Alex with a questioning look “... Anyway, I know this film almost by heart; I can do you the translation...”

And with that Alex starts to do the voices and even gets up to do some gestures, changing his voices for each character, Miles was of course no longer watching the TV but the little play that Alex was doing in front of him instead, he then burst into laughter when Alex tries to imitate some lady.

“Oh come here fool!”Miles says pulling Alex on top of him on the settee.

They both laughed until they take conscience of the closeness of their body and feel a bit uncomfortable. Alex quickly gets up and asks: “Fancy a drink, Mi?”

“Sure!” replies Miles redirecting his gaze to the TV as Alex heading to the kitchen. He’s not sure why but he feels a bit disappointed that Alex had got up so quickly... he even find himself giving a look at the bum of his best mate who was heading toward the kitchen...

“Nice arse” he thinks to himself, and then realising what he was doing he takes his head in his hands and thinks “No! What the fuck I’m I doing? I’m not gay for Christ sake...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you want Mi?”

“I’ll take a Brandy and coke, please.”

“Sure in a minute”

Miles felt nervous, he had some nasty thought about Alex that he shouldn’t have and he doesn’t think that the alcohol would help...

Within a few minutes Alex returns on the settee next to Miles bringing their drinks.

They drink them in silence absently watching the TV, lost in their thought that they had for each other. When Alex has finished his drink he turns his head to contemplate Miles and the only thing he thinks in this moment is how much he wants to kiss his precious lips his look got locked to them and he started to imagine how this lips would crash with his own and how could his tongue could gently beg for its entrance and finally taste Miles. Without noticing it, he gets closer to Miles his eyes still glue to Miles’s lips. Miles finally finishes he drink and look how Alex has getting closer and how he is watching him with his eyes filled with lust.

That’s more than Miles can bear so he quickly kiss Alex cheeks and gets up only saying “Night Al’” and hurry up upstairs. Alex is left on his own on the settee not quite realizing what happened, when he finally realizes what he has done he was too late Miles was already locked in his bedroom so he cleans up the two glasses and head upstairs in his bedroom and locks the door...

Miles was pacing nervously in his bedroom passing his hands in his hair... Did he imagine what Alex was trying to do or kissing him was really his intention. His thoughts were a blur and he didn’t know what to think anymore he suddenly ears Alex entering his bedroom next to his own... and few moment after strange sounds, they were... moan?

XXXXXX

Alex enters his bedroom and pushes himself on the door. He then takes a moment to think about what had just happen... He remembers clearly Miles lips and at that memory he bites his own. He imagines what could have happen if Miles had let him kissing him. Maybe they could have been further, Alex gently putting himself on top of Miles and slowly riding him. Just to think of what could have happen he suddenly feels hard, so he put his jeans and brief down and take his cock in his hands and starts stroking it still thinking of Miles.

He tries to suppress his moan but as he gets closer to come he gets harder and so he let out some few moans which quickly turn out into loud moan:

 “Mi... it’s so good... I’m coming... Mi....”

Miles next door couldn’t take it anymore, Alex was really attracted by him that was not just his imagination, and at the thought of Alex stroking himself and moaning out loud his name he beginning to do exactly the same as Alex, suppressing all his moans but he stops as he ears some sobbing coming from Alex bedroom and so he goes knocking at his door:

“You al’right mate?”

Alex froze at the sound of Miles voice just at the other side of the door.

“Yeah...” he managed to say his voice shaking because of the sobbing.

“You sure? Why are you sobbing?”

At that question Alex quickly panics, first he didn’t know how to tell Miles that he was sobbing because he was ashamed to stroking himself while thinking of his best mate, and secondly, if Miles could ears him sobbing from his bedroom he had surely heard him moaning his name a few seconds before...

“Al?”Miles asks as Alex didn’t reply...

“It’s nowt mate... go sleeping,... I’m fine...” reply Alex unsure of what to say

“No Al, tell me what’s the matter, why are you sobbing?”

“I’m sorry, it’s nowt...”

“Al you know you can tell me everything...I’m here for you...”

“Miles please I think you know what’s going on if you could heard me sobbin’ you had surely heard what I was doin’ before... don’t fucking embarrass me more...” replies Alex annoyed at his friend insistence.

Miles doesn’t know what to say so he decides to leave Alex alone and gets back to his room. Neither of them gets a good sleep that night, lost in their thoughts and feelings.

Miles gets up first and starts to prepare their breakfast; they definitely needed to talk about what happen last night, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject with Al. He suddenly feels the need to find quickly as he ears Alex walking downstairs.

But as he glances at his friend, he sees Alex with his sunglasses and jackets on rummaging with his suitcase and bag.

“Al, what the fuck are you doin’?”

“Miles, I’m sorry but I need some time to think... I need to push these feelings of whatever it is aside... and with you around it will be too difficult...I’m sorry...”and with that Alex directing himself towards the door.

“Alex please don’t...” says Miles taking Alex by his arms

“Miles don’t make this more difficult... I need to go...”

“But what about our project?”

“I dunno Miles, it’s seems complicated...”

“No Al it’s not complicated, Alex what happen last night... you know... it’s okay...”

“No Miles, it’s not fucking okay, I didn’t know what’s going on Mi, I never did this before I swear” Alex sobs and takes off his glasses revealing his red tired eyes.

“Alex please don’t cry, there’s nothin’ wrong with that...”

“Yes Miles it’s wrong... don’t fuckin’ dare to tell me there’s nowt wrong with that... I know that you don’t feel the same... I see it when I tried to kiss you on the settee last night... I don’t even know what I was thinking... I don’t even know what I feel...” utters Alex both angry and shaky because of all the tears that he can’t keep from falling.

Miles pulls Alex for a hug.

“I’m sorry...” Alex didn’t have time to say more Miles was already pressing his lips to his. He takes him some times to realize what is happening and to kiss Miles back. The kiss was quite chaste at first but Miles wants to show Alex how much he wants it too and so he deepens the kiss, he bites Alex bottom lips making him open his mouth and he takes advantage of this opportunity to gets his tongue in Alex mouth, making the older lad moan loudly. They break apart to take some air pressing their forehead.

Miles looks Alex deep in the eyes and repeat once again “I say there’s nothing wrong about that,... love”

And at this Alex smiles widely. Miles grins and gets closer to whisper in his ears “Moreover, yesterday your moans make me so hard that I had to do the same as you!”

Alex eyes get wide-open at that revelation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**


	5. Chapter 5

“So now that all of this is clear, what do you want to do today with this lovely weather?”

“I dunno Miles… First I think I had to take me fucking suitcase upstairs again… and then I dunno surprise me…” says Alex giggling

Miles takes Alex suitcase “I’m gonna take care of this, go take your breakfast babe…”

“Thanks Mi” says Alex giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and already heading towards the living room, but Miles grabs him by the arm and says

“I think now you can thank me like this…” kissing Alex on the lips

Alex blushes “Yeah you’re right…”

Miles takes Alex suitcase upstairs quite easily contrary to Alex… while Alex head for the kitchen to take what Miles had prepared… some green tea and pancakes.

When Miles has put Alex’s suitcase in his bedroom, he goes to his own to dress up and thendownstairs to take his breakfast.

“You already dressed?” asks Alex quite surprise

“Yeah, and if you had finished your breakfast you can go upstairs do the same while I search what we’re gonna do today” says Miles smiling, observing his friend who seems in a happy mood.

“Great Mi!” says Alex a bit excited as he comes closer to Miles giving him a quick kiss on his lips “See I learn you lesson” he adds giggling. The younger lad watches him as he was heading towards his bedroom, laughing a bit too.

Miles quickly eats a pancake and while he finished his tea he cleans up the breakfast table. He then directs himself towards the garage behind the house to search for something to do.

When Alex is finally ready he slowly goes down the stairs searching for Miles

“Mi?… mi? where are you babe?”

“Outside Al, come on”

Alex opens the entrance door and is greeted by his best friend with two bikes on his hands.

“Ready to discover the vicinity, babe?” asks Miles grinning.

“Yeah of course” and with that Alex takes one of a bike from Miles’s hands and quickly ride it already directing himself towards the road

“Hey Al! Wait me!” complains Miles

“Don’t worry, Mi I just try to have a head start on you, as I know you’ll quickly catch up with me with you longs legs…”giggles Alex

“What what’s wrong with me legs?” replies Miles pretending to be offended

“Nowt’ babe, just they are really long…”

“Oh come on Al, they’re not that long I’m only a few centimetres taller than you…” says Miles as he catches up with Alex

“Yeah I know… but I’m such a small tiny little boy that it’s really easy to be taller than me”

“Probably but you’re **my** small tiny little boy!” Miles says as he moves closer to Alex

But Alex quickly lost the control of his bike with that closeness and falls in the small ditch along the road.

Miles quickly gets off his bike almost throwing it on the floor as he goes to see Alex, panicked.

“Alex, you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah Mi I’m fine,… I might just not be a pro of bike rides!”  he giggles

Miles sits down next to him and removes some grass blades from Alex’s hair 

“You really scared me though…”

“Sorry…”says Alex almost like a whisper, staring Miles deep in the eyes as he was passing his hand in his hair

Miles gives him a chaste kiss on his forehead but as he pulls away Alex grabs him by his neck and connects their lips, quickly Alex’s tongue was begging for entrance along Miles lips. Miles opens his mouth and Alex deepens the kiss, their tongues were fighting for dominance until Miles moans and lets Alex guiding him. They pull away for some air and Miles lay Alex on the ground connecting now his lips to his neck, his jaw, and as Alex raise his head he kiss his Adam’s apple and his weak spot just below his ear making the older lad moans.

Alex then pulls Miles gently, rolling on top of him and starts to do the same as Miles has done to him.

“Alex is just so good…”Miles moans.

But Miles moans were quickly interrupt by the sound of a tractor coming closer to them.

Alex quickly gets up off of Miles and the farmer was now next to their bikes on the road, he gets out of his tractor a bit panicked:

“Vous allez bien? Quelqu’un est blessé ? ” (Everything’s right ? Anyone is injured?”)

Alex was quickly panicked, first because he doesn’t understand what the man says, and also because he suspected that he had seen what they were doing in the grass…

Miles gets up too.

“Non… non tout va bien… juste… une petite…une petite…” Miles says searching his words (No, no everything’s fine, just a little…)

“Chute ? ”asks the farmer (Fall?)

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“Vous ne parlez pas français?” (You don’t speak French ?)

“Non juste un petit peu, nous sommes Anglais… ” (No just a bit, we are English)

“Ah bien sur des Rosbifs, ça ne m’étonne pas ! Vous pourriez être plus prudent, et ramassez vos satanés vélos! ”he says as he climbs back up in his tractor (Of course, some Brit (informal), I’m not surprised! You should be a bit careful, and pick up your fucking bikes!)

As the farmer was driving away, Alex looks up at Miles asking:

“What the fuck does “Rosbif” means? And what is his fucking problem?”

“I think ‘Rosbif’ is how they call us here, as we call French, the Frogs, you know, and I dunno’ what was his fucking problem…” answers Miles a bit angry at the farmer aggressiveness.

“Can we go back to the house, I’m not really in the mood to discover anything now…” asks Alex with a sad expression

“Al, don’t let him ruining our day… he’s just a fucking cunt like this waiter yesterday…”

“Yeah… but… I wanna go back home Mi…”

“Home? You wanna go back to England?” asks Miles a bit panicked

“No, no I mean not home in England,… I mean in the house we rent here Mi… Don’t worry… ”

“Well, I preferred that, I thought you had already enough of me…” replies Miles giggling

“Of course not! I can’t get enough of you Mi!” he gets closer to Miles ear and whisper in a deep voice “Why don’t we go back to the house to continue what we had started?”

That was Miles turn to open wide eyes this time at the flirting tone of Alex voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **milexandmore**


End file.
